World War 3
by Spirit of Azure
Summary: The first battles of the war were bloody, nuclear war becomes an ever increasing possibility, it needs to end before it's too late. Or is it too late already? Will our feathered friends survive? Or will they become part of the bloody earth?
1. Chapter 1 A second chance

Chapter 1 A second chance

Sierra, Weston, Bell and Danny stared in shock after the little shootout, not believing what had just happened. They were rescued convoy of ragtag vehicles, including a type 73 light truck, a Humvee and...

"My prius?!" Sierra said.

"So... Are you going to just stand there or are you going to get in?" Tom asked.

"You heard Tom! Weston with me, Doc take Danny and put him on the Hummer, Bell, ride with Ken."

"Got it!" Doc said.

"Right behind you." Weston said.

"Stay alive, Danny." Bell said.

Sierra opened the driver side door of his beloved car.

"Thanks for bringing her here, now get to the other side." Sierra said to the man in blue urban camouflage inside.

The man said nothing and went around the car into the passenger side.

"Weston, man the turret." Sierra said. "Where are we headed for?"

"Buckingham Palace!" Ken shouted.

Weston opened the centre console and took a metal playstation style controller. He pressed the middle button, and the sound of hydraulics engaging was heard above the car.

"What was that?" The man who was driving the prius asked.

"Didn't you hear I say 'Man the turrets'?" Sierra said with a smirk.

"Oh."

"Who are you anyway?"

"Well, you know my daughter."

"That doesn't tell me anything. I have friends, and about half of them are girls."

"You know her very well, you've fought side by side."

"Jessie?!"

"I'm Michael Malle, call me Michael."

Sierra started the car.

"So... When did you get here... Michael?"

"Today."

Sierra stepped on the throttle, pressing it down as far as it could go. The turbo roared and the tires screeched, the car lurched forward.

"Today?! How did you... How did you get my car?"

"Oh it was easy! Tom got access to your house by using that retina scanner, and Ken got us into the armoury since you showed him where it was, and I found the keys in a drawer."

"Well, I'm glad I did what I did then. Wouldn't want this to be bombed by terrorists. So... Where's Jessie?"

"Right here!" Jessie shouted, popping her head out from behind, Sierra lost control of the Prius, making it swing all over the road.

"JESSIE!" Sierra and Michael shouted.

"WHERE DID YOU EVEN COME FROM?!" Weston shouted, cowering in the trunk.

A laugh was heard from behind Sierra, his eyes widened.

"Uh... What's behind me?"

"I see you have found Ares!" A voice rang through the radio. "Hi, I'm Zack Broker of the German special forces, Ares was put into my care. He can be... Sneaky."

Ares grumbled.

"Heh heh, it's fine... As long as he doesn't rip any of our throats out." Sierra said dully.

Ares was not amused.

"Checkpoint 12 O'clock! ...We got enemy heavy armour!" Michael shouted into the radio.

"Roger!" Ken shouted.

"Loud and clear!" Tom said.

"Weston, put that sonic rainboom launcher of yours to use!" Sierra shouted to the back.

The convoy could have went around the roadblock, but Buckingham Palace was right behind it.

"On it!"

Weston unpacked a FGM-148 Javelin, which was painted with a rainbow and Rainbow dash's cutie mark on the barrel and took aim at the T-72, which was also turning it's turret to take aim at the convoy.

"Come on..." Weston whispered. "Steady..."

Sierra was tempted to zigzag as a means of evading highly lethal HEAT shells, but drove straight to avoid throwing off Weston's aim. His choice was rewarded with a steady beep, and Weston fired his missile, and Sierra immediately turned to the left, and not a moment too soon as a HEAT shell exploded where the Prius would have been if Sierra did not turn. The tank continued firing using it's machine gun, ripping up the metal in the front of the vehicles.

"HOW DARE YOU?! Guys, rip'em up!" Sierra shouted into the radio.

Weston formed a creepy smile on his face and spun up the minigun on top, Bell popped out the side window and fired at the roadblock with a Sumitomo Minimi provided by Ken, and Doc popped out the hatch, having the same smile on his face as Weston, fired with the .50 caliber at the roadblock. The missile from Weston's Javelin struck the top of the T-72, setting off the ammunition inside, and blew off the tank's turret.

"That's a K-kill!" Tom shouted in joy.

The convoy charged into the square, which was littered with bodies and shell casings. Gunfire came from inside the Palace to fend off the terrorists... Or whatever the enemies decided to call themselves. Sierra parked his Prius behind several destroyed cars, Tom and Ken drifted into a stop behind him.

"Let's hope everyone important is alive." Tom said.


	2. Chapter 2 God save the queen?

Chapter 2 God save the queen?

The group of modern worriers sprinted into the building, staying as low as possible to lower the chances of getting hit by the many deadly projectiles launched into the air. Once they reached the door, they were met with several rifles pointed at them.

"Who goes there?! ...Americans?" A British soldier asked.

"Friendlies, don't shoot." Zack said.

"Oh, good! We need all the help we can get. We need to hold this building until EVAC arrives." The soldier said.

"Alright, is everyone important all right?" Tom asked.

"They couldn't be better, everyone of the royal family and the prime minister boarded the first choppers that got here."

"Well, that's good. Then why are you all here? Shouldn't you be holding down somewhere more... Secure? Like-" Sierra was cut off by an explosion in the room to the left.

"S***! Enemy tanks are breaching our defences!" Another soldier shouted.

"We never had much defences anyway!"

"Sierra, Ken, Ares and Zack come with me! Weston and the rest of you hold this area with any AT weapons you have!" Tom shouted and led the three soldiers and Blood Hawk.

Tom led the five to the roof. A few Colombian soldiers and terrorists were waiting on top. Ares ripped out the throat of a Colombian, Tom filled a man in dark green camo with lead, Sierra messed around with a terrorist by shooting a trail of bullets behind him, making him run around screaming. His fun was ended when Ken hit the man right between the eyes with his Type 89.

"Hey! He was mine!" Sierra said.

"Well you shouldn't mess around like that, it's dishonourable." Ken said, rolling his eyes.

Sierra plucked his G18 and shot a Colombian to the left and Ken did the same to a terrorist to the right with his Minebea 9mm.

"Well, I was going to let him live."

"Oh. Well, that makes a difference."

Zack fought close and personal with his shotgun on his G36c, in combination with his TMP, blowing heads apart with the shotgun and ripping up bodies with the TMP. It didn't take more than half a minute for the five to clear the rooftop, but it was already taking too long.

****** Downstairs ******

Weston, Jessie and Micheal were fighting side by side with their AT weapons, Weston with his Javelin, Jessie with her RPG and Micheal with his Carl Gustav. The rest of Azure were providing suppressing fire. They were under heavy fire from tanks and small arms fire.

"Dammit! Where is that air support?!" Bell shouted.

"Probably have resistance upstairs!" Jessie shouted. "They could be- AH!"

"JESSIE!" Everyone shouted.

"Don't worry, I got this!" Doc said, tending to Jessie. "It's only a flesh wound, someone get on her RPG!"

"Jessie, do you need me to-" Michael said.

"No, dad, I'm fine! Just keep those tanks at bay!" Jessie said, trying to conceal her pain.

Her forearm was hit by a 7.62 round from an AK, it didn't seem to do too much damage, but of course, it rendered her unable to fight.

****** Upstairs ******

Zack gritted his teeth as he marked the targets for the aircraft waiting above the clouds. Eleven tanks or so were coming towards the building. He plotted a course for each of the four aircraft, trying to make sure each of the planes got their fair share of tanks to destroy.

"There!" He shouted.

"Alright, this is Tomcat, diving!" A female voice rang through the radios.

"This is Sons of Ares, we got those bastards." Hicks' voice was also heard.

Four whooshes were heard as the four A-10 thunderbolts dived, firing firing their 30mm GAU 8/A gatling cannons. Infantry are ripped up, tanks also suffered the same fate from the fearsome armour-piercing weapon. Surviving crew of tanks tried to escape but were held at gunpoint by British soldiers.

"We did it!" Sierra shouted.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Tom said.

"Our formation is under attack by MIG-29s!" Safi (Tomcat) shouted.

"Dammit! Isn't there any fighters around?" Sierra shouted.

"No! All the other pilots have gone to other areas in the country!"

"Let's get to that airbase from yesterday."


	3. Chapter 3 The battle of Britain

Chapter 3 Battle of Britain

Sierra stopped in front of the gate of the airfield. He put his ID up to the scanner.

"Access Denied."

Sierra tried again.

"Access Denied."

Sierra reached to the back seat and took Zack's G36c. Before Zack could complain, a shotgun round has already been discharged into the screen of the scanner, and the rifle was handed back to him.

"Access Granted." The computer said and the bar was raised.

Sierra moved on, counting the hangers until he got to number 33. He parked his Prius in one clean move and went inside. Tom and Ken followed.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" Tom shouted to Sierra.

"Follow me." Ken said.

"You fly?"

"I have some experience with choppers." Ken said, opening the door to a black hawk.

"Doc! Keep Danny and Jessie company, Michael, if you want to stay with Jessie, fine, but you can go with Ken!" Bell shouted.

"Ok!" Michael said.

The hanger door where Sierra was inside opened, revealing a sleek F-22 Raptor. Rainbow Dash was painted on the side of the cockpit, leaning on a painted chalk board which recorded the kill markings. Sierra used the jet engine to slowly push the plane out of the hangar, and engaged full afterburner when he aligned the jet to the taxiway, not bothering to waste time getting to the runway. Weston covered his mouth and nose to avoid the dust that was kicked up, and followed Bell inside the bunker to get to his fighter. Ken started up the Black hawk, spinning up the rotors and did a pre- flight check. In a minute Ken was ready to take off, with Tom on the left chain gun when Michael and Zack ran up to the chopper.

"Glad you're joining the party!" Tom said.

"I can't just let you take off with just one gunner!"

"Ha ha! Right!"

"DAMMIT! This is Anthony! My plane has sustained heavy damage and these a**holes are not letting me land! We need help now!"

"Don't worry, Anthony! I'm on my way." Sierra shouted.

****** Anthony's location ******

Tomcat, plus the members of Sons of Ares were trying everything they could to dodge the incoming attacks, including missiles, chain gun and enemy flak. A Mig 29 tailed Anthony and let loose two locked-on missiles at him. Anthony did a dive at the last second, in combination with a flare to evade, the missiles exploded in mid air, and Anthony managed to get behind the Mig 29 and fired his chain gun, ripping up the engine, fuel tank and wings, causing the jet to die in a fiery explosion.

"DAMMIT! I lost a engine! I can't evade them forever like this!" Safi shouted. "S*IT! ANOTHER LOCK!"

Just before the Mig could fire it's missile, Hicks ripped up it's cockpit with his 30mm.

"Sierra! You better get here quick! We're dying out here!" Hicks shouted.

"Thanks." Safi said.

"No worries! Glad to help a teammate."

"MORE MIGS INCOMING! THESE GUYS PULLED THE ENTIRE AIR FORCE!" Fernando shouted, seeing about fifteen more Migs had entered the battle.

Three of the Migs blew apart instantly, the screams of fear from the pilots could be heard.

"LET'S GET SOME MORE!" Sierra's shout was heard through the radio.

"CHARRRRRRGE!" Weston shouted, pinning the firing button for his chain gun.

Several more Migs was blown to smithereens before Ken's chopper arrived, weapons blazing on both sides.

"You're late for the party!" Sierra shouted.

"It's not like I have afterburners!" Ken shouted back.

Everyone laughed. Sierra looked to the left at Weston's jet, it had the same Rainbow dash and chalkboard.

"What the hell, Weston? You copied me!"

"Whadaya mean?"

"I mean, Rainbow dash and the chalk board, that's what!" Sierra said before launching a AMRAAM missile at a Mig he locked on.

"Oh... That." Weston said, letting his Vulcan finally cool down.

"Hey! I'm getting shot at here!" Hicks shouted, trying to evade a missile from a Mig.

"Don't worry, I got you." Safi said.

"Me too!" Fernando said.

Safi fired a few bursts at the Mig, taking it off Hicks's back. Fernando followed the Mig, and locked on to it, and fired a sidewinder missile, which struck the Mig in the tail. The pilot ejected, only to have his parachute caught on his teammate. With the cockpit now covered, the jet did all kinds of manoeuvres to to get it off. Ares laughed at this and held on to another enemy jet. He plucked a rod of carbon fibre and threw it into the air intake, and quickly took off. The entire plane exploded, Ares grinned.

"Did you just see that Mig blow up by itself?!" Bell shouted.

"THAT WAS ME!" Ares screeched in anger.

"Ares? Oh well, that makes more sense."

"Hey! We got all of them!" Tom shouted.

"Wait, all thirty plus Migs?!" Ken asked.

"Yeah!" Michael shouted.

"We did it!" Sierra shouted. "I'd give you all a high- five right now but I guess that ain't possible."

The guys laughed, another successful mission. But will this lucky streak continue in this all- out war?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**The object of war is not to die for your country but to make the other bastard die for his.  
George S. Patton**_

It was morning. Tom was in the living room, eating a piece of toast for breakfast while reading an article on a news paper. Hicks came out of the washroom, dressed in a T-shirt and shorts, wiping his face with a towel.

"What's up?" He said.

Tom put the paper on the table for him to see.

"Now the Russians are in this too?"

"Yup, good thing they're on our side though."

"That's good. Now, I'm guessing just about every country in the middle east is against us?"

"Quite a few, and we got some in Africa too."

Hicks thought for a second.

"Still not enough to end the world, right?"

"That depends."

"Oh, you guys are up already?" Bell said, coming down the stairs.

"Yeah, thanks for not letting us freeze outside." Hicks said.

"It's the summer. It's thirty degrees outside." Bell said with his eyes half closed.

"Well then thanks for not letting us melt outside then."

"That sounds more reasonable. Wait... The air conditioning is broken."

"Yeah. I thought it would be better to melt in here." Hicks said coldly.

Bell just stood, he didn't know what to say.

"The PlayStation still works though." Tom said, trying to break the awkward moment.

"I'll... Just go watch My Little Pony with Weston."

"I thought you weren't a brony."

"Better start late than never." Bell said and walked off.

"That wasn't nice!" Tom said when Bell was out of sight.

"What? Don't tell me you could sleep last night."

"Well, I would have if you didn't keep snoring!"

Hicks's eyes widened. The room was silent again, gunfire rang in the distance, but the soldiers inside did not have to worry. They were too far away to be targets. At least for now. Sierra slid down the stairs, landing on all fours with a THUD.

"EVERYONE GEAR UP! WE'RE GETTING THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!" He shouted into a megaphone.

"DAMMIT DENNIS! THAT BLEW MY EARDRUMS!" Tom shouted.

"Well, it was the only way to wake everyone up."

"Well what the hell could be so f*cking important?!" Hicks shouted.

"Command sent orders, we have to catch a spy."

"WHAT THE F*CK IS GOING ON?!" Michael shouted, his AK-74U ready to fire.

"Get your gear! We're on a mission."

AN: PM/Review me your OCs' choice vehicle for a car chase!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_When the rich wage war, it is the poor who die._

_JEAN-PAUL SARTRE, The Devil and the Good Lord_

People dying. Children screaming. Even worse, birds being hit by stray bullets. A bone- chilling scream from a certain macaw woke up the blue macaw. He was safe. He arrived in the morning, just in time to see his beloved mate give birth to three beautiful white eggs. But the war gave him dreams, dreams that his closest friends... And family members would parish. But Jewel seemed so peaceful beside him, making him feel that there was nothing to worry about. Of course, he knew that he could be preyed upon at any moment, despite the soldiers stationed in and around the bookstore.

****** London *****

"Team! Stay close to your vehicles, you may have to use it in a moment's notice." Overlord said.

"It's not like I'll leave my most prized possession behind." Ken said, taking cover behind his Mazda RX-7.

"Just in case any of you decided to loot a candy store."

"HEY!" Jessie shouted.

"PFFFFT AHAHAHA!" Sierra laughed, making Jessie punch him in the face. "Ow."

The team was spread out in a two block radius, waiting for the target vehicle.

"I see a car moving." Tom said.

"It's a city, there are lots of cars." Johnson said.

"But this one is moving, the city was under attack yesterday for god's sake! No one drives!"

"Makes sense. What kind of car is it?"

"Looks like a green... Dodge grand caravan." Ken said. "It is coming for you, Safi!"

"Loud and clear! Zack and I will handle this."

"Yes we will!" Zack said, reading his L96.

"Remember, our job is to capture, not kill." Sierra reminded the team.

"Right." Zack said.

"Oh no... We got more coming!" Hicks said. "Looks like we got some transports too!"

"Damn! He's got protection around his tires! I can't pop it!" Zack said, reloading his rifle.

"We're in for a chase then!" Weston said.

Ares and Max landed on the van.

"Got any ideas?" Max asked.

"No, you?" Ares responded.

"The glass is bullet-resistant, so I don't think we can get in there... Hey, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I'm not a mind reader."

"...Are you thinking of making him crash?" Max asked.

"I was thinking of blowing his engine with C-4... But I guess that works too."

The two birds then proceeded to do what seemed like a dance in front of the windshield. The man driving was not amused, and fired his pistol to try to get the birds off, but of course, the glass stopped the bullet. The birds laughed, making the driver angry. The car started swivelling all over the road. Ken and Tom were gaining on the van, with Tom in his Dodge Charger Police car. Every other vehicle was engaged in combat with the enemy convoy. Safi and Zack's Humvee engaged another Humvee, Safi pressed the sides of the vehicles together, and fired her suppressed Beretta, killing the driver and the passenger, and Zack shot the gunner with the mounted .50 cal. Anthony got his Humvee behind an EE-11 and Hicks shot at the weak back armour, spraying blood all over the cabin of the vehicle. Another spray of bullets to the windshield killed the driver.

"This vehicle is now... Unmanned!" Fernando shouted, laughing.

Ken made a move to approach the van, which was now under control by the driver, who ignored the birds dancing in front of him, but that was enough for the two chasing cars to get close. Tom followed Ken, readying his 1911. Max and Ares realized that they were doing nothing but being silly, and devised a real plan to slow the van. Ares held out a carbon fibre rod, identical to the one he used to disable the Mig, and used it to whack at the windshield. The driver fired again, and this time, the bullet shattered the glass of the windshield. Max kicked at his weapon, releasing the clip from his P99. Ares used his talons to scratch the man's left arm, causing him to let go of the wheel. The man screamed and the van veered to the right. Ares received a punch in the stomach, but Max was there to bite the man in the right hand. The man screamed again, this time the car's right side scraped a highway barrier. He regained control of the van, but didn't see Ken's RX-7 crash into his rear left wheel. The car skidded, turning to its left, and crashed into a light post. Tom and Ken got out of their cars and pointed their sidearms at the driver. The other cars soon arrived, the man was completely surrounded.

"HANDS UP!" Tom shouted.

"GET DOWN ON THE FLOOR!" Sierra shouted.

The man put his hands up, but did not lie down.

"I SAID GET DOWN ON THE FLOOR!" Sierra said and stocked the man in the back.

The man fell face- first, groaning.

"HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD!" Ken shouted. The man complied.

Tom crouched beside the man, and took handcuffs from his vest. He cuffed the man and picked him up onto his feet.

"I won't tell you anything!"

"Oh really? I say you'll crack like a nut." Hicks said.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry for failing to put up the right document last time, as some of you may have noticed, the previous document was from 'Countdown to war' Please don't flame.

Chapter 6

All delays are dangerous in war.

JOHN DRYDEN, _Tyrannic Love_

Johnson sat the handcuffed man in the chair facing Ken.

"Are we going to do this the easy way, or... Are we going to do this... Zack's way?" Ken asked.

"I ain't telling you bloody fools anything."

"Are you sure?"

The man snorted. Ken motioned to Zack, who made a loud clapping noise with a belt. The man's eyes widened. Ken had left the room, leaving Zack to do his work. The belt clapped again.

"WHERE IS THE ATTACK TAKING PLACE?!" Zack shouted. "TELL ME!"

"I told you. I'm not telling you anything."

Tom and Ken watched through a one-way window. They were in the armoury in Bell's house.

"Jessie!" Zack shouted.

Jessie threw him a fire extinguisher. Zack pulled the pin on it and blasted the informant with a face-full of cold CO2. The informant screamed and gasped for oxygen.

"There'll be more where that came from."

The informant looked at him and spat on his uniform. Zack kneed the man in the chest, winding him, and blasted him again. The informant coughed and wheezed, Zack sprinkled salt on a cut on his arm.

"AHHHHH! SON OF A B*TCH!"

"WHERE IS THE ATTACK?!"

"It won't matter, you won't be able to stop it."

"BULLS*IT!" Zack shouted and punched the man in the nose. "WHERE IS IT?!" Zack shouted, facing the man.

The informant countered with a head- butt.

"F*CK!"

Zack regained his composure and kicked the man in the chest, winding him again, and whacked him in the head with the fire extinguisher, and then blasted CO2 into his mouth, then threw a punch in his chest. The man coughed up blood, and his head hang limp over the chair.

"...Stop... I- I'll tell you."

"What was that?"

"I'll tell you."

Tom walked inside with a map.

"Point it out."

The man raised his hand, and slid his finger northwest until he stopped near the western boarder of United states and Canada, and southern Russia.

"Sierra is going to freak when he sees this."

...

"VANCOUVER?! OH THOSE BASTARDS ARE GOING TO GET IT NOW!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind- Mahatma Gandhi

It was a beautiful day, the blue sea splashed the fine sand, making a pleasing sound with each wave. Too bad it'll all be turned into a bloody battlefield in just a few hours. Military personnel hauled barricades, turrets and other mounted weapons to defend the beach.

"To all enemy combatants! This is your last warning! Turn back your fleet, or we will have to eliminate you!" Overlord shouted.

"And this is your final warning! We will not turn back, but I suggest you back down! You won't stop us!"

"This is going nowhere, we're only revealing our positions." Michael said.

"Yeah, if they want a fight, they got one." Zack said.

"Roger that, Paladin! Tomcat here ready to drop some hell."

As if on cue, a missile whistled and exploded on the beach, several more followed.

"Go! Go! Go!" Overlord shouted.

"Engines at one hundred percent!"

Leopard 2's and M1A2's fired a barrage of HEAT shells towards the incoming fleet of ships.

"Is that... An aircraft carrier?!" Sierra asked.

"S*it! Looks like it!" Zack shouted.

Enemy infantry arrived by the boatloads, machine guns mowed most of them down. Zack started picking off high value targets on the ships. Holding his breath, Paladin slowly pulled the trigger of his L96. The weapon fired, and the target's head exploded. Weston cocked his M249 and pinned down a fifty degrees left and right in front of him.

"DAMMIT! THEY JUST TOOK THE PIER!" Tom shouted.

"Just keep their heavy weapons away!" Overlord shouted.

Another barrage hit the defences on the beach.

"F*CK! I'M HIT! I'M HIT!" Bell shouted out, dropping his .50 cal.

A piece of shrapnel stuck out of his back. Doc dropped everything (including his previous patient) and ran to Bell. He dragged him into cover and started patching him up. The tanks fired again, this time concentrating their fire on two targets. A cruiser and a battleship was hit in the hall, water poured inside, sinking it. It launched several rounds from each of it's weapons before going down.

"One down... A bloody million to go." Johnson said.

"Eighteen, actually." Jessie said.

"That was for effect."

Jessie was about to say something else, but turned to her right to shoot a Colombian soldier that came up the stairs with her P90.

"Nice one."

Sierra, Johnson and Tom fired their grenade launchers, taking out groups of soldiers. Ken picked off a few soldiers that were lucky enough to get close to the wall at the top of the beach. A whoosh was heard as Safi led a team of F-22's in her Eurofighter typhoon. The aircraft fired their chainguns and devastated the aircraft on deck. Several SAMs were fired, the flight of fighter jets scattered, a few were unlucky enough to be hit, the pilots ejected, deploying their chutes.

"Thanks, Tomcat!" Hicks shouted.

Anthony drove his tank onto the beach, Fernando mowed down the enemy soldiers and Hicks fired the 120mm smooth-bore gun at a cruiser. A part of the cruiser's hall cracked open, the crew rushed to plug the leak.

"HELL YEAH!" Hicks shouted.

Anthony pinned the throttle and ran over several soldiers and rammed into the side of a Leopard-1. The tank turned it's turret and shot at the Abrams. The round bounced off the front armour, doing no damage to the tank. Hicks turned the turret, and fired a round into the engine of the Leopard, causing it to burst into flames. The Leopard was not done yet, as it fired a shell into the turret ring, damaging the turret and destroyed some computers.

"Ooo, tough guy!" Anthony said, and started driving around the Leopard in circles.

Hicks hammered the Leo as fast as the gun could reload, until finally, the leopard's turret blew off. Several more Colombian tanks landed, and the rest of the Canadian and American tanks joined the battle, going head to head with the enemy Leopards and Markavas, trying to push them back into the sea, and wrestling their cannons to shoot each others' turret rings. The American Abrams had more engine power, and pushed several enemy tanks back, literally flooding tanks that had their hatches open. Another barrage of missiles came from the ships, hitting the defences hard. Every round from Zack's rifle hit their targets, but there were so many targets and only so many bullets.

"I'm out!" Zack shouted, switching to his G36c and joined Tom and Ken, who were having trouble holding back the enemy troops. Canadian soldiers were hurt and dying everywhere. They were outnumbered twenty to one, and with the tanks occupied, they were in deep s*it.

Ken pushed a soldier down the wall, who landed on a log. Zack ran up to another soldier, and blasted his face with shotgun pellets. Ken fired in full automatic with his Type 89, aiming down his sights. Several soldiers fell, with bloody holes in their heads.

"Falcon 2-1! You have a gunship coming your way!" Overlord said.

Sure enough, Ken saw an Mi-17 helicopter fly his way, firing missiles and machine guns.

"We need to get to cover!" Ken shouted.

Tom and Zack followed ken and dove inside a restaurant. Ken got a Howa type 84 RR and took aim at the chopper. But before the launcher could lock on, the restaurant roof was hit with a missile, the three soldiers got out just in time before the roof collapsed.

"MOVE!" Zack shouted.

Safi lead the jets for another run, this time firing air-to-ground missiles, sinking a cruiser.

"Tomcat! Get that chopper off our ass!" Tom shouted.

"With pleasure."

Safi did a loop, and got behind the Mi-17, and fired a sidewinder missile, creating a large explosion on the side of the helicopter.

"Thanks."

"EAT THAT!" Hicks shouted. "We took out the tanks! Let's sink these bath toys!"

"Oh no..." Overlord said.

"What?" Sierra asked.

"Looks like they brought more firepower than we thought."

"What is it?"

"They got nukes stored on that aircraft carrier. We're done if they get those in the air."


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Sorry for failing to put up the right document for chapter 6, if you haven't read the real chapter, I suggest you read it now.

Chapter 8

Every gun that is made, every warship launched, every rocket fired, signifies in the final sense a theft from those who hunger and are not fed, those who are cold and are not clothed.  
-Dwight D. Eisenhower

The same peaceful waters that Sierra used to dive into was now tinted a dark red with blood and fuel. It was quite ironic, as he had planned to have a peaceful dive here before going back to Rio. Tom lead the way in front of the team, bubbles emitting from his respirator every time he exhaled. Bodies and pieces of metal littered the sea, creating a hazard to the soldiers.

"Stop! Turn all electronics off!" Tom said.

A submarine cruised past the team, and before it could do so, Tom had stuck a charge on the propeller. The team surfaced as the back of the submarine exploded, and rose to the surface of the water. The team climbed onto the submarine and left their diving gear in the water. The hatch popped open as a few of the crew tried to escape, but Micheal and Weston slit their throats and dumped their bodies into the water. Tom slid down the latter and was held at gunpoint by an enemy soldier. Tom pushed the weapon away from himself, making the soldier empty the clip into a wall, and stabbed the soldier between the eyes. Jessie came down after, and shot several several soldiers storming into the room. Sierra, Weston, Ken and Micheal followed. Ken proceeded to arm a few charges to blow off the door to the next room.

"Tom, it looks like you have enemy boats coming towards the submarine, watch your back." Overlord said.

"Don't worry, we'll cream them like they were... Cream." Hicks said.

"Thanks, Hicks." Michael said.

"Take cover! I'm gonna blow this door." Ken said.

The door blew off its hinges, knocking down a few of the vessel's crew, crushing them under the weight. Whoever was left grabbed whatever they could find to harm the team, but were quickly dispatched.

"They were already outnumbered, but he tries to come at us with a laptop?!" Jessie shouted.

"Ha!" Ken said.

Michael kicked down the wooden door to the next room, and emptied his P90 into a few soldiers.

"The control room is up ahead. Weston, get that SAW of yours ready. Ken, breach!"

"With pleasure!"

Ken set up a breaching charge on the metal door, and everyone took cover beside the door. Ken used his 'clapper' remote to detonate the charge. The door fell, and a flashbang was tossed into the room by Weston, blinding the crew inside as everyone fired their weapon and cut them down.

"Clear!" Tom shouted.

"Clear!" Jessie confirmed.

"Overlord, we're inside the control room, orders?" Sierra shouted.

"Good work, team. Launch the missiles at coordinates: 48.198317,-127.683105!"

"Roger that! Launching!" Sierra shouted. "Ken, grab those keys!"

Ken looked to his left and found two keys used to authorize the nuclear weapons to be launched, and threw one to Sierra. Sierra caught the Key and stuck it into the keyhole.

"Three! Two! One!" Sierra counted.

Ken and Sierra turned their keys and a whoosh was heard, signalling the missiles were launched.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Tom shouted. "They're gonna be onto us."

The team ran back to the first room where they entered the sub and climbed up the hatch. The smoke trail was still visible from the missiles' launch.

"Need a lift?" Hicks asked, leaning on the HMCS Vancouver.

"I've wanted to ride in this thing for years!" Sierra shouted.

"And now you can."

"You got to ride it before me!"

"Well..."

"Can we just get on already?!" Jessie shouted.

Sierra got on board, followed by everyone else.

"Uhh... Sons of Ares? This is Tomcat, you're not going to like this."

"What? Didn't we launch the nuke?" Weston asked.

"Yes, but... They got you surrounded."

"Well, we'll just have to take them out then." Anthony said.

"Team, try to manoeuvre yourselves out, support is coming! We got the entire pacific fleet coming your way." Overlord said.

"TORPEDO INCOMING!"


	9. Chapter 9

AN:Alright... This is getting embarrassing... Two wrong chapter posts...

Chapter 9

_We shall defend our island, whatever the cost may be, we shall fight on the beaches, we shall fight on the landing grounds, we shall fight in the fields and in the streets, we shall fight in the hills; we shall never surrender.__  
-__Winston Churchill_

"S*IT!" Anthony shouted as the torpedo exploded on the side of the ship's hall. Pumps automatically started to remove water from the ship.

"We got three frigates coming our way!" Fernando shouted, monitoring the radar.

"Let's roll." Hicks said.

Anthony made a run for the 57mm bofors MK2, and started hammering at a frigate. Ken grabbed Tom and Sierra and dragged them into a M-70 Seahawk.

"Sierra, be my co-pilot and handle the missiles, Tom, work that browning!" Ken shouted and started up the helicopter.

_You can sound the alarm, You can call out your guards, You can fence in your yard, You can pull all the cards..._

"How do I do this... Oh, here we go." Michael said, and controlled the MK46 torpedo launcher.

Michael shot off one round at each destroyer, the torpedoes splashed once in the water and propelled themselves towards the enemy ships.

_But I won't back down, oh, no I won't back down, oh, no.  
Cadillac Sevilles, Coupe De Villes, Brain dead rims, yeah, stupid wheels. Girl, I'm too for real, lose your tooth and nails. Try to fight it, try to deny it, Stupid you will feel, what I do, I do at will Shooting from the hip, yeah boy shoot to kill._

Two of the destroyers' sides exploded, but they still kept coming like the torpedoes were nothing. Jessie cocked a M2 Browning and opened fire at several boarding rafts that came from the enemy ships, making several of them deflate, and many more soldiers dead.

_Half a breath left on my death bed, Screaming F that yeah super Ill! Baby, what the deal, we can chill, Split half a pill and a happy meal, f*ck a stank slut, I cut my toes off and step on the receipt before I foot the bill, Listen garden tool don't me introduce you to my power tool, You know the f*cking drill!_

Ken flew the chopper around one destroyer, Tom shot down any soldier on deck, and Sierra directed barrages of missiles at the ship's weakpoints.

_How you douche bags feel knowing you're disposable? Summers eve Massengill Shady's got the mass appeal, baby, crank the shit' cause it's your god damn jam! You say that you want your punchlines a little more compact, Well, shawty, I'm that man._

Hicks took a look through a pair of binoculars, more enemy ships could be seen coming. A bright light temporarily blinded him as the nukes descended, killing off most of the ships, but what was left of the enemy fleet kept on coming.

"Damn it! This is Captain Hicks on the HMCS Vancouver, we are heavily outnumbered and we need help!"

"Don't worry Captain! We are on our way, five more minutes at the most!"

"Derek! They're boarding our ship!" Michael shouted.

Hicks grabbed his M16A3 and fired in full automatic at several incoming Colombians, shooting one in the head, and the others in the chest.

_These other cats ain't metaphorically where I'm at man. I gave Bruce Wayne a Valium and said, Settle ya f*ckin ass down I'm ready for combat, man! Get it calm Batman?_

Fernando smashed his ale bottle and stuck it into a soldier's throat, pulled out his pistol and fired into another soldier behind him. Anthony was pulled out of the turret, but he retaliated by slashing the Colombian's foot with his knife, and stuck the knife into the soldier's back, then stepped on the handle, making the blade go all the way in. A team of F-22 Raptors lead by Safi's Eurofighter Typhoon bombed the frigates, sinking one and damaging the others, giving valuable support to the HMCS Vancouver.

_Nah, ain't nobody whose as bomb and as nuts, Lines are like mum's cat scans, Cause they fucking dope bananas, honey I applaud that ass! Swear to God man these moms can't dance, ma show 'em how it's doneSpazz like a goddamn Tas, yeah!_

A siren sounded inside the helicopter.

"DAMMIT! MISSILE LOCK!" Ken shouted.

"Firing flares!" Sierra said.

The helicopter dumped a quarter of it's flares, the missiles missed the chopper but the explosion blew it off- balance. The helicopter veered to the right, Ken struggled to regain control.

"Ah! Get out!" Ken shouted.

Tom, Ken and Sierra ditched the chopper as they landed on the deck of a frigate.

"Overlord, our chopper was destroyed! We are on the ARC Almirante Padilla." Tom shouted.

"Roger, Tom, get out of there by any means necessary, we don't want a friendly fire incident."

_You can sound the alarm, You can call out your guards, You can fence in your yard, You can pull all the cards, But I won't back down, oh, no, I won't back down, oh, no._

_(Song end)_

Bullets and shells kept flying at the HMCS Vancouver, The crew on board worked to eliminate all hostiles from the ship.

"How many people did they bring?!" Jessie shouted.

"I don't know! But they're only bringing them to die." Fernando said with confidence.

"LET'S GET SOME!" Was heard before Canadian and American ships began firing everything they got at the Colombian fleet.

"WAIT! What about Sierra, Tom and Ken?!" Anthony shouted.

"We're right here." Sierra said.

"In that case... Shell away!"

Another frigate exploded in what seemed like an extraordinary display of fireworks.

"WOO HOO! TAKE THAT!" Michael cheered, giving Jessie a bear hug.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: If you haven't seen the real chapter 9, go back. Sorry for another wrong post... I'm making myself look dumb. Oh and in this chapter I will show you one thing that I hate.

Chapter 10 Memories

In peace, sons bury their fathers. In war, fathers bury their sons.  
-Herodotus

Sierra and Jessie walked around his house, checking for any damage.

"Well there's a hole in your roof." Jessie said.

"Yeah, I noticed after the motherf*cker shot it at me."

"So that was why you were shooting?"

"Wait... You're trying to troll me, right?"

"One second." Jessie said and tapped on her phone.

Jessie raised her phone, a familiar white wrinkled face staring at him with a mocking smile. Sierra raised his loaded Airsoft pistol and shot himself several times in the face.

"PFFFFFFT AHAHAHA! D- Doesn't that hurt?"

"Yeah, but you detached my nerves already. Come on, let's see how the guys are doing with the roof."

******Attic******

The radio played in the background, playing songs with news reports sandwiched between.

"Yesterday, the first battle on Canadian soil was fought for one hundred and twenty seven years. Total casualty numbers stand between two hundred to three hundred and fifty dead and one hundred to one hundred and twenty injured.

"Weston, hand me the wrench!" Tom shouted.

"Oh, and give me the hammer!" Bell said.

"Screwdriver please!" Ken said.

"Wrench! Hammer! Screwdriver!" Weston said as he threw each tool to the soldiers.

"I said hammer, not screwdriver!" Bell said.

"I need the wrench!" Tom said.

"Alright..." Weston said and switched the tools.

"Bell, are you sure you can work? Because if you can't-" Micheal said.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. The shrapnel barely made me bleed." Bell said.

"...If you say so."

Sierra and Jessie enters the room.

"Wow, you guys work fast! It looks as good as new!" Sierra said.

"It's just a hole in the roof, I've dealt with collapsed roofs." Tom said.

"Well, let's chill downstairs."

****** Downstairs ******

"Hey! Shut the f*ck up! We risk our lives every day so you wouldn't have to!" Johnson shouted into the mic.

"Hey, Johnson, you done with those bullet holes?" Sierra asked.

"Yup, she's as good as new. Listen to these a*sholes!" Johnson said, gesturing to the screen. Battlefield 3 was playing on the playstation.

"Stop wasting our tax money! We aren't in any danger!"

Tom raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you know that we're on the verge of war?! Don't you know Canada was attacked yesterday?"

Johnson was paying no attention to the game at this point.

"Screw Canada!"

Tom took over the mic.

"Don't even bother with them. It's no use, just play the game." Tom shut off the mic.

"That just ruined my day." Michael said.

Johnson was killed once again by an M1A2.

"Yeah! I f*cked your mom last night, b*tch!"

"Now that went too far!" Johnson shouted.

"COME HERE Y'ALL C*MSUCKERS!"

Sierra's cross-comms rang, he walked out of the game room went into his bedroom to answer the call.

"Yeah?"

"Sierra, pack your gear, we're moving out." Overlord said.

"Where?"

"Bogota, first thing tomorrow."

Overlord hung up. Sierra sat on his bed. Old memories came back to him, memories that he tried his hardest to keep out of his thoughts. It was impossible.

"Why, dad, why?"

Flashbacks appeared in Sierra's mind. All of those traumatic memories of his past, all of those men dying yesterday, the ospreys falling out of the air... Wilson and Jones...

****** December 18, 2011, 3:00AM ******

"_*Groan*" Sierra opened his eyes to a white, sterile room._

_Sierra looked around, his legs were in casts, and his arms were in bandages. Beeping could be heard all around him._

_'Good... They're alive. For now.' Sierra thought._

"_Weston? Bell?" Sierra called weakly._

_The only answer he got were the beeping of the monitors._

"_Doc? Anyone?"_

_Suddenly, one monitor started beeping irregularly, followed by another. Sierra looked to the right and reached for the alarm button. His finger was inches away, but his arm stopped there._

_'God dammit!' Sierra thought._

_He reached again and hit the button. A loud wailing sound travelled through the hospital and a doctor and several nurses charged inside. Sierra collapsed on the bed, staying awake long enough only to hear the constant beeping that signalled death's presence._

****** Present ******

Sierra then thought of Cook, of how he was shot so many times until he was allowed to lay down one final time, Dave, who was shot through both sides of the helmet by a sniper.

"Dad..."

"_You're not my son."_

"Why did you reject me?"


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Hello my fellow authors/readers/roleplayers, sorry for not updating frequently, I got heavily sidetracked with the forums and World of Tanks... Don't send the entire Rio crew at me...

Chapter 11- Prison break

It is forbidden to kill; therefore all murderers are punished unless they kill in large numbers and to the sound of trumpets.  
-Voltaire

Zack let out a long breath. His right eye staring through the scope on his rifle.

"Zack, give me a number." Tom said.

"Uh... There's at least ten thousand rioters in this area, and at least five thousand police."

"This is as big as the crowd will get. Move." Bell said.

Sera took a look outside and opened the left rear door of her Land Rover. Sierra did the same and exited the Prius. They were right outside of one of the world's most violent prisons. Michael kicked down the front door to the lobby and the team soon had the guards under gunpoint. Tom, Jessie, Ken and Sierra entered the security office and knocked out the guards and severed the power lines. Sera, Michael and Doc moved to check the north wing as Weston, Bell and Johnson moved towards the south wing. Sierra and Tom began searching the logs while Ken and Jessie stood guard.

"Zack! Anything yet?" Jessie asked.

"No... Wait! I see someone getting attacked."

"Well fire a warning shot! That could be our man!" Sera shouted.

The three pushed through crowds of prisoners.

"Alright!" Zack said and pulled the trigger. His bullet ricocheted off the ground and hit one of the attacking prisoners in the calf, making him collapse.

"AW! WHAT THE F*CK!" The prisoner shouted.

Michael and Doc ran towards the group of people.

"Nick Anderson?" Doc asked.

"Nick? That spook?" The man said.

"Yes... How did you know he was a spy?" Michael said.

"I worked with him."

"Where is he now?"

"In our room. Look out!"

Michael turned and blocked a punch with his weapon, and pushed the prisoner on the ground.

"Sorry! I let him escape." Sera said.

"Bravo and Charlie squad, Nick's room is on the South-west branch, the bastard sounded the alarm though! We got SWAT coming, ETA three minutes!" Ken shouted through his mouthpiece. "We'll meet you there! Alpha out!"

Jessie lead the way this time and ran past several sets of bars. Tom, Ken and Sierra followed her, stopping at a cell marked 'SW36'. Nick was laying on his bed, reading a book on some unknown subject.

"Nick!" Tom shouted.

"I don't have any drugs, for the last time!" Nick said in an annoyed tone.

"Special forces! We're here to get you out."

Nick suddenly dropped the book and came out through the open cell door.

"Where's Ester?"

"Right here! We gotta go, Nick!"

A screech came through the team's radios.

"Uh... I think Ares is trying to tell us we've got company." Zack said.

Ares confirmed with a chirp.

"Five vans! They're circling around the compound!"

"S*it! We can't kill them all!" Weston shouted.

"Calm down! We're not going to." Sierra said. "Weston, your sidearm."

Weston took his .500 magnum and ammo and gave it to Nick, Sierra did the same with one of his G18's.

"THIS IS THE POLICE! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" The police shouted from outside.

******Ares and Max******

Max dived towards one of the vans, Ares followed. The two landed silently on the van.

"Look at those gas canisters... It would be such a shame if one... Or all of them were to go off..." Ares said.

"I like how you think." Max said.

******Courtyard******

"So... Do you know how to start a prison riot?" Bell asked Nick.

"No, but I know an expert."

The team looked at Ester.

"It's not me!"

The team looked back at Nick.

"Over here!"

Everyone turned their attention to a prisoner sitting on a bed.

"Y'all need a riot?" The man said in a cowboy accent.

"Yes."

"Well, y'all get a riot."

The man stood up and kicked open the door to the outside. The group watched as the man whistled. Every head was turned to face him.

"WHO 'S FED UP WITH THIS S*IT? BEING TREATED LIKE ANIMALS EVERY DAY BY THESE SO CALLED GUARDS?"

The crowd agreed amongst themselves.

"WELL DO I HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT FOR Y'ALL?" The man shouted. "RIOT! RIOT! RIOT!"

"YEAH!" Every prisoner cheered and began gathering whatever they can use as a weapon.

The team stood in disbelief.

"How- Why- But-" Jessie babbled.

"It still amazes me every time." Nick said.

"Well, let's get on with it. Oh- I almost forgot. Delta squad! We need you over here!" Sierra shouted.

"I thought you forgot about us! We've already steamrollered everything in our way! We'll be there in a minute!" Hicks hollered.

"Let's go!" Ken shouted.

The prisoners have broken the gates and clobbered the SWAT team, who were choking on their own gas. Ares and Max did a high-five in mid-air and watched as the chaos unfolded. Ken put on his gas mask and fired in semi-automatic with his type 89, several of the SWAT officers fell down on the ground, their helmets missing and holes in their heads. Even though the team and prisoners successfully escaped from the prison, teams of riot police were now attacking them. The prisoners were beat down and incapacitated. Jessie, Safi and Michael opened fire on the riot police, but the best the bullets did was crack glass.

The team backed down and took cover behind the prison gates.

"What do we do now?" Sierra asked. "Grenades?"

"That won't do much good." Tom said.

Ares swooped down and let out a deafening screech.

"Ahh!" Weston exclaimed in pain, holding his ears.

Safi shook off the ringing in her ears and saw that the riot police are also recovering from the screech.

"Thanks, Ares!" Zack said.

Ares chirped in response, and started ripping the throat out of a officer. The man screamed in pain until he eventually suffocated on his own blood. Zack and Bell cocked their rifles and fired at the riot team. Zack scored a headshot, the bullet exited the officer's head and embedded itself into another man's chest. The officers got on the offensive and pulled MP5's from their back, and fired at the team and the snipers.

"Crap!" Zack said as a round struck his left arm. "ARRRGH!"

Bell pulled him from his rifle and laid him down.

"Don't worry, it's just a flesh wound."

Sierra, Jessie and Michael peeked out of cover to fire their weapons, but quickly got back in when several rounds landed on the brick wall, nearly hitting them.

"Hicks! We're gonna die out here!" Safi shouted.

As if on cue, shrieks and screams were heard as an M1A2 Abrams caught air after climbing up a hill. The tracks landed on the pavement, sending asphalt flying. The tank then fired its 120mm main gun, blowing the riot team to bits. Hicks popped out of the hatch.

"You were saying?"

"Let's go!" Johnson shouted.

Hicks shouted into the tank, and it rolled down the street. Colombian Humvees drove down the road, carrying TOW missiles. Bell and Zack, who has been patched up, sniped several gunners, but the remaining ones fired their missiles, striking the tank in the front.

"ARRRGH!" Anthony exclaimed in pain. His forehead was bleeding from hitting the top of the hatch.

"Damn it! Get out!" Fernando shouted.

Hicks and Fernando scrambled out of the tank, diving to the ground as a missile hit the side of the tank. The engine was now on fire, Anthony was still trapped inside.

"S*it!" Johnson shouted and ran for the tank.

Soldiers unloaded from the Humvees and fired at the team. Everyone except Johnson returned fire. Johnson was now on top of the driver's hatch, and worked to open it. Rounds whizzed past him. His heart raced. If he was too late, the tank would explode, killing Anthony.

"Johnson... Get off of there... Leave me..." Anthony said.

"Never- leave a MAN behind!" Johnson struggled.

The hatch popped open and Johnson dragged Anthony out of the tank. Sierra and Tom led him away. A round whistled by Tom, as he heard Johnson gasp.

"JOHNSON!" Tom shouted and looked back.

A round had struck him in the abdomen. Blood gushed out of the exit wound. As more rounds whistled and struck Johnson in the chest. Blood dripped from his open mouth as he fell face-first off the tank, moments before it exploded. A shrapnel hit Ken in the leg and Tom dragged him into a hotel. Weston, Michael and Doc dragged Sierra into the hotel, followed by Jessie and Safi, who fired a few more rounds before entering the hotel.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO! LET ME GET HIM IN HERE! GET AWAY!" Sierra screamed.

"DAMMIT SIERRA! HE'S DEAD! HE'S DEAD! THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO! YOU'LL GET YOURSELF KILLED!" Tom shouted.

"I DON'T F*CKING CARE! LET ME GO!"

"Sierra! Calm down! We're in a bad situation here! We can't have you running out there and dying." Ken said in a serious tone.

The elevator's bell rang, and every weapon was pointed at the door. Zack and Bell entered the room, rifles on their backs.

"Oh, thank god you're all alive... Where's Johnson?" Zack asked.

Sierra broke out of Weston and Michael's grip and whacked Tom in the gut with his rifle stock when he tried to stop him. Sierra ran for the door, the last thing he heard was "Dennis! No!".


	12. Chapter 12

War does not determine who is right - only who is left.  
-Bertrand Russell

Chapter 12

Sierra rolled into a fallen riot shield, picking it up not a moment too soon as shots landed on the shield, cracking the glass. He waited for an opening and ducked into an alley. Shouts and yells came from the enemy as a couple of 40mm grenades landed close to Sierra's position.

"SIERRA! WHAT THE F*CK ARE YOU DOING?! YOU'LL GET YOURSELF KILLED YOU DUMBASS!" Overlord shouted. Sierra couldn't care less, and returned fire.

**Inside the Hotel**

Michael helped Tom up, who gently pushed him away.

"Ester, Nick, take these and get Anthony out of here." Tom said, pointing to a few dead Colombians with their weapons. "Go the back way, everyone else, come with me."

Ken grabbed his Type 89 and followed close, while Bell and Zack were behind with sniper rifles on their backs. Hicks and Fernando took one last look back at Anthony, who was barely conscious, and kept moving with Tom. Tom took a peek out the glass door and opened it, taking cover behind a road barrier. Bell and Zack set up their rifles and scanned the area for targets while Hicks, Weston and Fernando crawled up to a large planter, using the bush as camoflage.

"Why the hell are you here?! You'll get yourselves killed!" Sierra hissed.

"So you don't do something stupid." Ken said.

"Well, since you're here, can you distract those guys?" Sierra asked.

"Sure thing." Michael said.

"Dad?" Jessie said, worried.

"No worries, Jess." Michael said and dug out some C-4. "Batter up!"

Michael gave the detonator to Jessie and threw the C-4 into the air, swinging his P90 like a club, and Jessie detonated the C-4 in mid-air.

"Move!" Tom shouted, and everyone opened fire.

Sierra ran across the street and slid to Tom's side, who elbowed Sierra in the chest.

"OOF! MOTHERBUCKER!"

"Payback! Now come on! Let's go find Johnson." Tom said.

"I thought you said he was dead."

"Well, are you going to leave him in enemy hands?"

Sierra gritted his teeth.

"S*it no."

He raised his F2000 and swung the x4 scope of the hybrid sight in place, and picked off some enemies that were a just a bit more out of cover than the others. Zack rhythmically cocked his rifle and fired, putting every bullet into the foreheads of the enemies.

"Is it just me or do more of them keep coming up?!" Weston shouted as he started the painful reload of his M249 SAW.

A loud shot rang out from the enemy as Sierra staggered back, and quickly removed and threw his goggles on the ground, revealing the plexiglass had been shattered. Safi pulled Sierra into cover and laid him on the ground.

"DOC! GET OVER HERE!" Safi shouted.

Doc scrambled to get to Sierra's side and broke out his medical box.

"Captain, move your hands." He said calmly.

Sierra slowly removed his hands from his eyes, a shard of glass right under his left eye.

"Good. Your eyes are fine. Just let me pull that out." Doc said and pulled out a pair of tweezers.

Doc quickly pulled the shard from Sierra's cheek and used a alcohol swab to clean the wound, then patched it up with a band-aid.

"Good as new." Doc said.

"Thanks... Enemy reinforcements are coming. We're outnumbered." Sierra said. "I don't want to leave Johnson, but we'll get killed out here. Let's retreat."

"*Sigh* I guess that's our only way. Let's go!" Ken said.

The group of soldiers picked up their weapons and backed up, firing their weapons to keep the enemy from advancing.

"Here!" Hicks said, pointing to an alley.

The team reloaded their weapons and kept moving west on another street.

"Nick! Ester! What's your status?" Fernando asked.

"We're taking a sedan towards the sea, we'll call for friendly transport there." Ester's voice rang.

"Roger that." Fernando said.

"Keep moving." Hicks said.

The group kept moving west, and took cover whenever they could, until-

"S*it. Stop! They're right there." Jessie said.

A group of Colombian soldiers walked about on the street, laughing at each other's jokes.

"Suppressors on. Let's make this clean." Tom said and plucked a suppressor from his belt, screwing it on his M4.

"Ready?" Weston asked.

"One." Safi said.

"Two." Ken said.

"Three." Bell said, and sprayed his L85A3 at the enemies.

The enemies were quickly incapacitated. The suppressors were not enough to conceal the sound of the weapons, as more enemies came out of buildings, and fired at the team.

"Crap! Take cover!" Sierra shouted.

The group of soldiers hid behind a bus, and shot anyone who tried to flank.

"What now?!"

(Molotov – Subsource)

A hair- raising cry was heard as a large group of soldiers dressed in green and red camouflage, plus a company of tanks and APC's emerged. Gunfire erupted as the two armies clashed behind the team. The Colombians were quickly mowed down by the sheer number of soldiers and armour.

"TARGET ON THE LEFT FLANK!" A soldier shouted.

"BRUSAYU GRENATU!" Another soldier shouted, lobbing a grenade into a building, blowing two enemy soldiers onto the street. "Vrag ubit!"

"Come on, let's get back in the fight." Tom said.

"HEY! There they are!" A US army soldier said.

"Good. We have been looking for you."

"Viktor." Sierra said.

Victor smiled and nodded. "I thought you have forgotten me, my friend."

"Never. Let's move!"

_When nothing seems to happen_

_And all things stay the same_

_You're standing in the way!_

Viktor raised his AK-12 and fired off his magazine, aiming down his ACOG sight. The Russian and American troops moved steadily forward, decimating any resistance they meet. A Russian machine gunner was shot, and an American rifleman fired back and got to the Russian and dragged him to an APC, where medics tended to him. The American soldier kept moving with the unit, continuing the advance. A Colombian ran out of a building, his hands in the air. Russian troops quickly pushed him to the ground and stripped him of his weapons. An officer started to ask him questions in Spanish.

"Captain, I think you want to hear this." The officer said to Sierra.

"What?"

"Your friend is in a base up northeast."

(Song end)

**Thirty minutes later**

The group of men and vehicles had reached the base. The defences were quickly taken out by shells from T-90's and M1A2's. The team, along with Spetsnaz and Seals, searched the area for any prisoners.

Sierra looked around inside a wing in the main building alone, trying to track Johnson by his short-range broadcast chip. Suddenly, a weak beeping came through Sierra's earpiece, signalling that Johnson was close. Sierra walked forward, the beeping grew stronger, then suddenly weaker. He then walked backwards and entered a dark room with several chairs with cuffs for hands and feet. Blood and vomit was everywhere. Sierra's heart sank. He kept following the signal, and stopped when the beeping was almost constant. Sierra crossed his fingers, hoping that Johnson was alive. His wish was granted when he saw Johnson lying in his cell, breathing slowly.

"Mack?"

Johnson coughed hard, recovering after several seconds. His eyes opened, the formally soulful blue eyes were now gray. His tan, tattered shirt was soaked in blood, his leg was twisted and several of his fingers were missing. Sierra's mouth hung open at the sight. Johnson's left knee looks like it has been grinded off.

"...Captain..." Johnson said.

Sierra tried speaking, but all that came out was cold, dry air.

"Kill me... I'm not getting out alive."

Sierra stared at Johnson, still in disbelief.

"Sierra? Sierra! Don't do it! Don't kill him!" Overlord shouted.

"Dammit! Just do it! I'm not getting out of this place alive!"

Sierra thought for a moment, then his left hand shook, hovering over his holster.

"Sierra! DON'T DO IT!" Michael shouted, running towards Sierra.

"End this war."

Sierra clicked the pistol off 'safe' and pulled the trigger. A flash of white engulfed the room as he was tackled to the ground.


	13. Chapter 13 The Enemy of my Enemy

The best weapon against an enemy is another enemy. -Friedrich Nietzsche

Chapter 13 – Enemy of my Enemy

**Rio de Janeiro, Brazil**

**Rafael**

"RAFEY! You're finally here! How is the little guy doing?" Pedro asked cheerfully.

"Good, he just needs to stop eating so much ice cream." Eva said, sour at the end.

"Ice cream? Where'd he get that?" Nico asked.

"Where else? He goes over to your home every single day to get a facefull."

"What? I didn't give him any." Nico said. "...Pedro."

"What! Of course I gave it to him! You try resisting his cute little face!" Pedro defended.

Nico did a face-wing.

"Well, since we are all here for get- together, let's have a get- together." I said.

"Yes! Yes, of course." Nico said. "Wouldn't want to waste your first visit in weeks!"

"Hello, birds of Rio! The king of carnival, our dear friend Rafael, is FINALLY here! Give him some love!" Pedro shouted into their microphone.

The crowd suddenly went wild as the two started singing. Birds of all colours and sizes danced to the music. I felt a nudge on my wing as Eva pulled me into a slow dance.

"Remember the first time you brought me here?" Eva asked.

"Of course, I stepped on your talon and..." I said.

"Shh- Shhhh." Eva placed a feather on my beak. "Less squawking, more dancing."

I gazed into Eva's eyes as she gazed into mine. Our beaks came closer and closer until...

_**BOOM**_

An explosion had gone off. I noticed that I was shielding Eva with my body.

"Nico! Pedro!" I shouted.

"We're fine! Go find your kids!" Nico said, trying to tear an opening in the roof to get out, as the other exits were crowded with avians. I went to him and used my beak to tear a good sized hole in the ceiling, allowing us four to get out. We were followed by a stream of other birds, flying for their lives. Green and yellow gas leaked from burning fruit trucks and vans. Several canisters of the stuff lay beside the destroyed vehicles. Humans screamed and choked, collapsing onto the ground. Parents tried to protect their children by holding their mouths and noses, but it was useless. We flew as fast as we could, getting away from the gas. Another truck came crashing into a lamppost, the driver had bailed out, wearing a gas mask. The truck exploded, sending shards of metal and chemicals into the air.

"AAH!" Nico screamed as a piece went through him.

I gasped, diving to grab him into my talons. We had to leave. Not just the scene of the attack, but the city, maybe even the country.

**Bogota, Colombia**

Michael opened his eyes, time seemed to slow as he stared down the smoking barrel of a pistol. Behind the weapon was Sierra's cold brown iris staring down the sights, emotionless.

"Get off." He said coldly.

Michael slowly backed up, and stood up with his hands away from his sides. He took a look at Johnson. The soldier's eyes were closed, his hands over his abdomen. It almost seemed as if he was sleeping. Then Michael noticed the bloody hole through Johnson's forehead, red blood and pink brain matter were splattered on the ground and wall behind him. The door burst open once again, revealing Weston, Jessie, Tom, and Ken.

"What the..." Weston said as he noticed Johnson laying on the bloody floor.

It took him a few moments, before also noticing Sierra holstering his pistol. Weston was speechless. He did not believe his eyes.

"Sierra?" Tom started.

"Jessie, come on." Michael said, leading Jessie out of the room.

"Yes."

"But..."

"He was tortured. He wanted to die."

"AND YOU JUST SHOT HIM?!" Ken shouted.

"Was I supposed to stab him?"

"ARRGH! You f*cking psychopath!"

Sierra grunted and pushed past the two, kicking the door down.

_(Monster -Skillet)_

_The secret side of me  
I never let you see  
I keep it caged  
But I can't control it_

Sierra walked out of the building, and sat on the hood of a destroyed car. Suddenly, static came through the radio.

"Team, multiple Russian nuclear weapons caches have been attacked." Overlord paused. "S*it! The Russians believe American special forces did it. Do not approach Russian troops, let them fire the first shot."

_So stay away from me  
The beast is ugly  
I feel the rage  
And I just can't hold it  
It's scratching on the walls  
In the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake_

American troops responded by staying away from Russian troops, who don't seem to know what is going on. Tom, Ken and Weston walked out of the broken door and came up behind Sierra.

"What? Did Canada steal your nukes?" Sierra asked.

Tom went up to Sierra and spun him around.

"How could you make fun of this situation?!"

"Seemed funny." Sierra replied.

_And I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed  
In my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
Make it end!_

Suddenly, the sound of weapons cocking could be heard clearly, and gunfire soon followed.

"Dammit! Get the hell out of there!" Overlord shouted.

"Understood, Overlord." Tom said. "Come on!"

__

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster  
I feel like a monster  


The team soon followed. A Russian soldier popped out of cover, Sierra lunged at him and plunged his knife deep into his throat, then stabbed him between the eyes. Sierra withdrew the bloody knife and wiped it on his glove. Viktor saw this. He was about to shout, but was cut off when bullets whizzed by him, causing him to turn to the marine firing his rifle.

_My secret side I keep  
Hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged  
But I can't control it  
Cause if I let him out  
He'll tear me up  
And break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
Make it end!_

"There's a subway station to our east, we could use that." Zack shouted, blinking his right eye to close the mini-map on his goggles.

"Right, let's go." Weston said.__

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I  
_Feel like a monster  
I feel like a monster_

Colombian reinforcements soon arrived, taking advantage of the Russians and Americans fighting. The team raised their weapons, cutting a line in the streets.

"TURN RIGHT!" Sera shouted, seeing a crossroad that went east and lead away from the fighting.

__

It's hiding in the dark  
It's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me  
It wants my soul,  
It wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream  
Maybe it's just a dream  
Or maybe it's inside of me  
Stop this monster!

Concrete bounced off the walls around the team as several Russians came chasing.

"Return fire!" Hicks shouted. "We'll handle these guys, clear the way up front!"

"Affirmative!" Tom shouted.

__

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster  


Fernando fired an RPG into the crowd of Russians, sending them into the air. Hicks threw a white phosphorous grenade, cutting off more soldiers from coming, and picked off a soldier that got hit by the blast with a headshot, his body went stiff, and fell on his face.

"Let's go!" Hicks ordered.

"Go!" Fernando said, drawing his .500 magnum, running with Hicks to catch up.

_I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster  
I'm gonna lose control  
Here's something radical  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster  
_

The team had their night vision on, as the power was cut off in the subway systems.

"There's a train." Sera said.

"Anyone know how to drive it?" Zack asked.

"I'll give it a try." Sera said.

Tom and Ken struggled to open the doors with crowbars, and the team entered. Sierra went inside the driver compartment and carelessly threw the body of the conductor onto the rails._  
_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

Sera clicked several buttons, trying to find the one that starts the motors. All she managed to do so far was turn on the wiper blades, sound the horns several times, and open the cabin doors. She punched the console out of frustration, and the sound of electricity running was clearly heard.

"That was easy." Sera said.

Sera put her hand on the throttle and pushed it down, then rotating it to full power.

"WHOA!" Ken exclaimed as he was almost thrown out of the train. "Close the doors dammit!"

Sera pressed a button marked 'puerta', and all the doors closed. The train gained speed, and cool air conditioning filled the room.

"Alright, where are we headed?" Sierra asked, talking for the first time.

The team exchanged glances.

"We're heading southeast from station K-5, so we will probably be making our escape by sea. No guarantees though."

"Are there ever guarantees in our line of work?" Zack said solemnly.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: I'm introducing a very special character today... Mostly because it was requested in a review of Countdown to War. Say hello to...

You can't say civilization don't advance... In every war they kill you in a new way. -Will Rogers

Chapter 14

**Rio de Janeiro, 4:01 PM**

"MARCO! CARLOS!" Eva called.

"KIDS! COME OUT NOW!" Rafael screamed.

"Come on! Come on! We have to go!" Nico shouted into the Toucans' hollow.

"Daddy!" A small toucan shouted and hugged his father.

"Sofia, where are your brothers and sisters?" Eva asked.

"Over there, in the bush. We're playing hide and seek!" Sofia said cheerfully.

"We have to high-tail it outta here! It ain't safe!" Pedro said, seeing the approaching yellow-green gas.

"Stay with your mother!" Rafael said and flew over to the bush.

He looked around and saw a pair of eyes quickly duck out of sight.

"Kids! We have to leave! Come out this instant!" He said.

Some of the toucan kids came out of the bush. Rafael counted fourteen.

'Fifteen, along with Sofia... Where is the other three?!' Rafael thought frantically.

"Rafey! The gas is almost here! We don't have much time!"

**Boarder of Panama and Colombia, U.S. Army camp, 4:11 PM**

The team walked through a door to the command room.

"We're here." Said an exhausted Michael.

"Welcome-" Overlord said, before looking at the team. "PFFFFFFT-" He sprayed his coffee on Zack.

Zack put his gloved hand over his face, trying to wipe off the coffee.

"You guys look like battered s*it! What the hell happened?"

"Well, Sierra killed Johnson." Hicks said.

"I already knew that."

"We crashed the boat on a beach." Safi said, still trying to get the sand out of her sleeves.

"That explains it." Overlord said and got back on his seat. "Here's the sitrep."

Overlord pressed a key, and a window popped up on the big screen.

"During Brazilian president Nascimento's visit in Rio, chemical attacks were unleashed in the city. Masked men currently roam the city for unknown reasons. The president is safe and is headed towards a safe house. It is still unknown weather the attacks are a random act of terrorism or a declaration of war."

"S*it..." Fernando mumbled, pulling a bottle of Brazilian ale from his vest.

"Take a shower, re-arm, and re-equip yourselves for chemical warfare." Overlord said.

******Twenty Minutes Later******

The team boarded an Osprey piloted by Safi and a co-pilot. The rest were in the back, fixing up their masks and checked their gear. The two did some final checks on the avionics and was about to raise the throttle when-

"WAIT! WAIT!" A voice called out.

"WAIT UP!" Another voice shouted.

"WHAT?! WE GOTTA LEAVE!" The pilot shouted, attempting to close the gate.

"Don't! Let's see what they want." Safi said.

"Hey! You mind if I come along?" A familiar voice asked.

"And me too?"

"...Austin?" Doc said.

"Yup." Austin replied.

"AUSTIN! How've you been?" Hicks asked.

"Good! Thanks."

"Where have you been all these months?" Sierra asked.

"Looking for you, actually."

"...Okay then... Who's your friend?"

"Corporal Garrett, navy seals." The man said.

"Well, welcome on board! Get a mask, and cover all exposed skin. I see you've finally gotten rid of that M16?" Tom asked.

"Yeah. The thing keeps jamming if I don't oil it every few hours."

The co-pilot closed the back gate, and Safi raised the throttle and the Osprey took off.

"Hey, Sierra! I heard you got some bird friends over in Rio!" Safi shouted.

"What?!" Zack exclaimed.

"You say it like they aren't worth being friends with!" Sierra shouted back.

"I never said that! I hope they're still alive!"

"...Yeah... I hope so."


	15. Chapter 15

The way to win an atomic war is to make certain it never happens. -Omar N. Bradley

**Amazon Forest, North-West of Rio**

"Come on, kids! Fly! Fly!" Rafael shouted, hurrying the kids, who were exhausted with fluttering their tiny wings.

The sound of incoming propellers emerged as a toucan child panted hard, and started drooping down.

"Come on, Marco!" Eva said, and grabbed the child with her talons.

Rafael suddenly gasped, and stopped in mid-air.

"Luiz!"

"Are you crazy?! There's no way Luiz could have survived!" Nico said.

The sound of propellers came in louder and louder, making it almost impossible to hear the birds' squawking and chirping.

"Rafael! Did you see what happened to the humans?! We can't go back there!"

"You can't, but I have to. Take the children and go to Ilha Grande where your aunt lives."

"...There's no stopping you, is there?" Eva asked.

"I can't leave him behind."

Eva landed on a nearby branch and pulled Rafael in for a long kiss. Rafael closed his eyes, savoring the kiss. He dared not think what would happen if he didn't make it back.

"Stay safe." Eva said, and took off without looking back, the children and the two party birds following her.

The propellers were now deafening to hear as an Ospray passed above, closing into the city. Eva dropped a tear on the wet jungle dirt. The children looked back at Rafael with concerned faces, but quickly turned back to follow their mother. Rafael's expression hardened and took flight, climbing as high as he can to avoid the deadly gas below. He crossed his feathers, hoping that the gas did not reach Luiz's garage.

**Sierra**

As much as I hated to admit, I was at least a bit afraid of nerve agents, of how they slowly shut down your body's basic functions, and of how they slowly and painfully degrade your nerves and eventually, kill you.

The osprey's rotor tilted and the aircraft slowly came to a stop a meter above the streets, allowing us to exit.

"Azure, once again, your mission is to investigate the chemical release sites, transferring coordinates now..." Overlord's voice rang out as the music became quiet.

Red blips appeared on the compass of my goggles.

"Alright, coordinates sent. Proceed with the mission. Over." Overlord finished.

"Looks like the closest point is to our south-east." Tom said. "Stay close to the walls and keep an eye out for hidden enemies. This is still a city, so check before you shoot. We don't want to hit any survivors if there are any."

We ran, moving closer to the first confirmed location of an explosion. We passed several crossroads before the boom of a sniper rifle broke the silence, striking Doc in the leg.

"AHHH! F*CK!" Doc shouted, collapsing in the open.

Another shot buried itself in the asphalt beside him. Doc cocked his P90 and fired blindly in the general location of the sniper. The rest of us took cover behind what we could find, abandoned cars, trucks, cement blocks...

"Give me some cover, I'll get him." Garrett said.

"Affirmative, three, two, one!" I counted down.

Everyone fired their weapons, hoping to get the sniper to take cover. Garrett moved quickly, hauling Doc behind a brick staircase, which was struck with a bullet a moment later.

"You all right?" Weston asked.

"Yeah, it wasn't just one, there's an entire f*cking building full of 'em!"

"Alright, if that's the case, Zack, Bell, set up and try to counter them. Hicks, take your team, Jessie, Michael and Safi to location C, try to avoid as much contact as possible." Tom said.

"Tom, Weston! Get your grenade launchers out and try to blow out some of the windows!" I said, loading a grenade into my own grenade launcher.

The window glass did not stand a chance against the grenades as they shattered and the grenades exploded within the rooms, sending shrapnel and splintered wood flying out. We soon found that the snipers were not the only ones inside the building as machinegun fire whizzed past us.

"GET DOWN! EVERYONE DOWN!" Ken shouted.

"WESTON! SET UP YOUR SAW, DAMMIT! RETURN FIRE! RETURN FIRE!" I shouted, firing my entire magazine over my cover.

Weston grabbed his M249 from his back and put his SCAR-H behind him, cocking the LMG and fired in full-automatic.

"Overlord, this is Cpt. Fortnell, we're pinned down under heavy fire, requesting air support, over!"

"That's a negative, Captain, UAV recon has spotted several anti aircraft positions covering your sky, the only air support you got is your falcons, over."

"*Sigh* Aries, Max, would you be kind enough to drop a couple of nades into those windows?" Tom said.

Two happy squawks were heard as two figures swooped down and threw several grenades into windows with machine gunners inside. The birds barrel rolled and flew higher, returning to their hiding spots.

**Hicks**

"Stack up on me." I said as I took cover against a wall, looking at what was around the corner. "This is it."

The enemies set up a sort of camp around several broken containers, clearly waitng for us. They were Colombian, made clear by their patches on their shoulders.

"Michael, Jessie, let's clear this place. Hicks, cover us." Safi said, clicking the slides of her Berettas into place.

Jessie and Michael checked their weapons.

"Good to go!" Jessie said, smiling.

Safi nodded, and ran towards the camp, guns blazing. Three enemies dropped on site, while others struggled to get their weapons ready, soone being shot up by Jessie and Michael. I fired my rifle, aimed at a few enemies emerging from behind a flipped container as Anthony did the same. Fernando fired his RPG behind the container, sending bodies flying. The last enemy put up his hands and threw his weapon away in surrender. Fernando pushed him to the ground and cuffed his hands, locking him inside a restaurant for collection later. I crouched at one of the containers and collected a sample of the chemical in liquid form and put it in a ziploc bag inside a plastic box.

"Overlord, we've collected the sample from location Charlie."

"Copy that, SoA lead, continue to location Bravo, enemies are bound to be coming for you, move fast, over."

"Alright, let's move!" I shouted to the team.

**Meanwhile...**

"HOW MANY F*CKING BULLETS DO THEY HAVE?!" Missile shouted.

He pulled the bolt on his weapon repeatedly, trying to clear a jam in his M4. Bullets continued to rain down on the team's position, some tried to fire back, but with little accuracy.

"I'M OUT!" Weston shouted. "Dammit, that was my last mag!"

"Aw hell no! What the hell are we supposed to do now?!" Bell asked after ducking just in time as a couple of bullets flew over his head.

"Hicks, what's your status on the samples?" Ken asked, his rifle empty.

"In trasit towards location Bravo, meeting little resistance." Hicks' voice said.

"Well we're still trading fire over here, good to hear someone's doing good."

Ken cocked his Minebea 9mm, readying it for anything that comes in range. Sierra wasn't doing any better, his F2000 was hit through the magwell, the bullet was stopped by his vest, but his rifle is inoperable.

"Ken, you out?" Sierra asked.

"Yeah, you?" Ken asked in reply.

"I got three mags, my rifle is broken. Here!" Sierra said and threw Ken three PMAG 30 round magazines.

"Thanks, buddy!" Ken said and loaded his rifle, peeking through a hole in the concrete and took a couple of shots at a machine gunner, hitting him in the chest.

"Good shot!" Zack complimented, peeking out to fire at a sniper. He barely missed, the sniper stood up and screamed as Tom dropped him with two rounds. "Aw come on!"

"Thanks for the assist!" Tom said, laughing.

Weston aimed down his sight and fired in bursts at the building, dropping two more machine gunners. Fifteen more remain, the team continues firing to cut that number.

**Above the Fighting...**

Rafael flew over the favelas, heading towards Luiz's garage. Suddenly, two birds flew up and blocked his way.

"Where do you think you're going?"

The birds wore masks, one had a German patch on his wing and one had the Azure insignia and Canadian flag.

"To my friend! I need to find him!" Rafael said.

"Yeah, 're a spy for the Columbians, aren't you?" The German hawk said.

"No! I swear that I am telling you the truth!"

"Ares, wait... Rafael?" The Canadian falcon asked.

"...Max?"

"Yes! It's me, why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Eva and the kids?" Max asked.

"They're escaping to a safe place, I need to find Luiz!"

Max's eyes widened.

"Luiz... Oh god no..."

"We need to find him!"

"He's dead, Rafael. There's no doubt about it."

"Did you see his body? Were you there when he died?! How do you know? We need to find him to make sure if he's dead and save him if he's alive!"

Max thought for a minute.

"You're right. Here."

Max put a respirator over Rafael's face, which was extremely hard due to the size of his beak.

"Uh... Amigo, do you have anything bigger?" Rafael said, the top of his beak was pushed against his face.

"Nope, sorry."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's find Luiz!"


	16. Chapter 16 Finding Private Luiz

Author's Note: To anyone that may have been following this story, thank you. I'm very sorry that I could not write, I've been having some issues with schoolwork lately… Or I was just plain lazy and just pushed this weeks and weeks back. Since this is spring break, I have no excuses not to write. So, to any of you that still may be reading, here you go!

Chapter 16

Despite the gas mask that was five sizes smaller than his humongous beak, Rafael still managed to navigate through the maze-like streets of Rio de Janeiro's favelas with ease. The three soon arrived at the slobbery bulldog's garage. It looked as deserted as just about every other part of Rio.

Max sighed: "This is hopeless. He would have died in the first five minutes of contamination. If he were strong."

Aries scanned the building.

"I don't see a damn thing move out here."

Rafael shook his head, walking to the garage door.

"Will you two shut up and just open the door already?" Rafael spat, annoyed.

"Eh… Yeah. I'll do it." Max said. "Don't complain if you can't find him…"

Rafael rolled his eyes as Max tried to open the locked pet door by forcing it.

"No offence, but you need to lift." Aries laughed.

Max gave him the feather, and started trying to pick the lock with a secondary feather. It was open in a minute, and the three went through.

"Luiz? I know you're in here." Rafael called.

The two birds of prey faced each other, knowing they won't find anything, and went to Rafael's side. They entered.

"Damn… This place is trashed." Max commented.

"Don't worry. It's always like this. Ever since Luiz's owner joined the military. He never comes back. I don't think he'll ever come back after this." Rafael said in a depressing tone.

"Humans… They'll never learn." Aries said. "I suggest we split up. Better to search this place over quick and get out. We don't want enemies on our tails."

"No. We'll stay together. We can't leave Rafael's side." Max said. "Now, where would an average drooling bulldog hide in a contamination zone full of hostiles?"

"I know Luiz well… But he's usually a head-on guy, you know? He never really hides unless he wants to scare some friends."

"…I'm going to get the living feathers scared out of me, aren't I?" Max said, rolling his eyes.

"BOO." Aries said, wrapping a wing around Max's neck.

"ARGH! GOD DAMN SON OF A PISS!" Max exclaimed, squirming in Aries' grasp.

"I'm sensing this will be a fun time." Airis said, laughing.

"Screw you…"

"Ha, you wouldn't."

"Come on, amigos, stop it. Luiz! If you can hear me, come out here!"

Still, nothing seemed to move.

"Are you sure he's even here?" Max asked.

"I really can't think of where else he would be. I mean, carnival isn't until a few months. That's the only time he really leaves the garage."

Rafael flew up to a row of half-destroyed cars and looked through the windows. Shaking his head, he moved to an old Volkswagen beetle and looked through the small opening where Luiz would usually peek out of to spot his targets before jumping out.

"Rafael, let's just go. You won't find him here alive." Max persuaded again.

"For once, I'm with him. We're wasting our time." Aries backed Max up.

Rafael shook his head and continued searching.

"I'll look in the room to the left." Max chirped, flying through the doorway.

"…Fine. I'll check the back." Aries chirped, opening the pet door on the back door.

Gunfire continued to echo outside. Though it seemed to sound louder and louder. The sounds of warfare grew closer as minutes passed, but still no sign of the slobbering bulldog.

"No luck?" Max asked.

"Maybe you were right, amigo."

Aries' face lit up.

"So we can go now?" He squawked, a wide grin on his face.

"…Yeah." Rafael said, jumping off his ledge.

Before Rafael hit the ground, a clanking sound could be heard from the room to the left. Max immediately patted his side, looking for his pistol, but was met with a blade.

"Oh right…" He thought out loud, taking the blade in his wing.

Aries extended his razor-sharp claws and closed in on the room. They entered it and looked around. Nothing was out of place… Except a hole in the closet that went through the wall.

"Oh crap-" Aries squawked in realization.

The two were immediately pinned to the ground. A muffled growling came from above them.

"HA! I got you twice! You thought I was dead, and then I dropped somethin' and you come in, and BAM! I got you's!"

"Hey, what's going on in there?!" Rafael squawked in the garage.

"Shh shh shh!" Luiz pushed the two frightened raptors aside and dropped a cardboard box to hide them.

Rafael cautiously stepped into the room.

"Alright amigos, this isn't funn-"

"BOO!" Luiz jumped out from behind the door.

"EHHHYYYY!" Rafael exclaimed, scrambling to back up with his wings.

Luiz burst out in laughter as Max and Aries managed to get themselves out of the box.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want. Let's see you try to scare off a fully armed human." Aries chirped.

"Nah, they wouldn't think to look here. It's just a plain old garage. Besides, I locked all the gates." Luiz barked.

"Well, we still gotta get out of here. These filters won't last forever." Aries chirped.

"Okay then. We have to make our way through a warzone with someone who can't fly. Great…"


End file.
